It can be difficult to port a software application from a traditional desktop application program to a World Wide Web (“Web”)—based application. One reason for this is that there is generally less space available within a Web browser application window than in a typical desktop application window. This is because a Web browser application window typically includes navigation controls and possibly other toolbars. These controls and toolbars can take up a considerable portion of the Web browser application window, thereby limiting the amount of window space that is usable for display by a Web-based application. Standard desktop applications are typically not hampered by such a limitation and, as a result, a direct conversion of the user interface of a desktop application to Web-based application may be difficult.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.